


Better Than Coffee

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, But I tagged it anyway, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Top Azumane Asahi, Underage isn't explicitly stated, sleepy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: What could possibly make a morning better and more bearable besides coffee? Your very naked boyfriend cuddled up to you.Day 2: Sleepy Sex





	Better Than Coffee

Asahi knows there is sunlight streaming into his room from the crack in the curtains. It is lighting up the darkness that is the back of his eyelids. His motivation to rise like the sun is still sleeping though so he settles for a deep breath, ready to melt back into the mattress, but his senses pick up a familiar smell followed by a warmth that isn’t his own. Noya. His boyfriend had stayed over last night. The ace cracks open one eye to blearily look at Noya who has his back pressed to Asahi’s chest. Perhaps waking up right now isn’t so bad after all.

With a quiet hum of happiness, he wraps an arm around the libero’s waist, squeezing him gently. “Morning to you too,” Nishinoya rasps out.

The sound of his boyfriend’s sleepy voice makes warmth spread from Asahi’s core to the ends of his limbs. Leaning down, he nuzzles against Noya’s neck and kisses the small patch of skin behind his ear. Those actions earn him a low groan and Yuu pushing his very much bare behind to Asahi’s very much bare front that is also very much hard. The follow up moan from Noya is one of interest rather than complaint.

“Yuu,” Asahi groans into the smaller man’s hair as he grinds back.

“One more time,” Nishinoya whines, pulling his knee up to open himself more. He looks over his shoulder with a sleepy lust in his eyes. “Please, Asahi.”

Somehow his little boyfriend always knows how to pull the right strings to get what he wants. Reaching over to the nightstand, Asahi plucks the small bottle of lube up before using it on his fingers and his cock.

Though they had sex just a few hours prior, Asahi takes his time in making sure Yuu is properly stretched, adding in a few teases to his prostate before removing his fingers and lining himself up to push in.

Asahi puts one arm under Noya’s head and the other on the libero’s thigh, holding it tightly as he sinks into the tight heat. He lets out a long, shuddering breath when he is fully inside. Despite his body’s insistent urge to take his boyfriend apart quickly, Asahi resists and instead settles on long, slow thrusts.

Every push and pull brings a new sound from Noya, each one progressively getting louder and higher in pitch. Asahi is well-aware that his cock is large, Yuu never lets him forget about it, so he knows that every paced movement seems like a lifetime to his boyfriend.

“Asahi please, I need more.” A swift change in angle has Noya keening and clawing at the sheets beneath him.

“I’ll always give you more,” he pants to the libero, shoving harshly back in and anchoring a hand to hold Yuu to him when he tries to arch away.

Their position won’t allow Asahi to pound Yuu into the mattress the way he wants but that’s fine because he is close to the end of his pleasure rope anyway. He wraps a hand around Noya’s cock and begins pumping it in time to his thrusts. All the words Noya is trying to say come out in a jumbled mess as he closes his eyes tightly.

“Come with me baby,” Asahi groans into Noya’s ear just as he feels himself throb into his boyfriend.

Yuu calls his name as he reaches his release, covering Asahi’s hand in white while his ass tightens on the ace’s cock.

Asahi gently pulls out of Noya and brings him close, kissing every part of his little libero until Yuu is giggling at the lips on his sensitive skin. Much to Asahi’s surprise, he can’t help but think that he’d love to wake up like this every morning with Noya.


End file.
